


Esquema de un futuro junto a ti

by RedRainbow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A very bad smut sorry, But Bokushi is still here, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy NijiAka Day, M/M, Niji-senpai just love so much his little Sei, oreshi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: — Oye, Sei... —— ¿Qué sucede? —— Te amo, ¿lo sabías? —Por supuesto que lo sabía, aún desde antes de darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Por eso mismo la pregunta permaneció sin respuesta verbal.En su lugar, la única reacción del menor fue hacer que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos. Era un beso casto e inocente, pero hizo latir su corazón y confirmó lo que no necesitaba ser afirmado en palabras.





	Esquema de un futuro junto a ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadcrabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/gifts), [94k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94k/gifts).



> Situado en algún momento durante el segundo año de Akashi en Rakuzan, posterior a los eventos del Extra-Game.
> 
> Relación distanciada en el pasado, pero sin que ninguno nunca renunciara a sus sentimientos.
> 
> Dedicado a mis queridas Crabita (SadCrabby) y Kyun que me llenan el alma de felicidad.

_Mi nostalgia es una tumba limpia_

_Solo mi voz      Solo mi delirio_

_Traspasa los días       Los años_

_Mi permanencia_

 

Apretó la mano junto a la suya y pegó aún más sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor de la piel del otro. En esa noche de verano no era necesaria ninguna otra cosa más que su presencia a su lado, y Shuuzou estaba consciente de que Seijuurou sentía lo mismo.

— Oye, Sei... — Su voz estaba inusualmente tranquila, sin el atisbo de agresividad por el cual era conocido.

Solo con él podía estar así.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Murmuró el de cabellos carmesí, abriendo despacio sus preciosos ojos para mirarlo con un sentimiento que hizo que su interior se estremeciera.

— Te amo, ¿lo sabías? —

Por supuesto que lo sabía, aún desde antes de darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Por eso mismo la pregunta permaneció sin respuesta verbal.

En su lugar, la única reacción del menor fue hacer que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos. Era un beso casto e inocente, pero hizo latir su corazón y confirmó lo que no necesitaba ser afirmado en palabras.

Al separarse, con sus cuerpos aún juntos y sus narices casi a punto de hacer contacto, Shuuzou no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara al sentir la sonrisa del otro. Dulce y relajada, sin un rastro de la angustia en la que años atrás ambos se habían sumergido.

Los trofeos y medallas yacían ocultos en la penumbra de una habitación lejana, olvidada y solitaria, la cadena alrededor de su cuello ya había sido soltada y la venda oscura sobre sus ojos hace mucho tiempo que se había retirado.

Pero pese a ello, aún podía leer los rastros de algo se negaba a desaparecer. Una existencia fallida y un eterno cobijo.

 

_Eres el sacrificio_

_El mártir_

_La herida abierta de estos años_

_La cruz      El pecado de tus padres_

_Por ello habrás de morir aquí_

_Enterrado en estos escombros_

 

Fue obligado a abandonar el recuerdo de aquellas memorias luego de sentir como la mano de Seijuurou se colocaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Soltó una sonrisa similar a la que estaba en los labios del otro antes de acercar aquella mano a su rostro y depositar un beso sobre esta.

La expresión atontada de Seijuurou le hizo sonreír aún más, juntando sus miradas antes de repetir las mismas palabras que años atrás por primera vez había soltado luego de un hilo de malentendidos y sentimientos reprimidos.

— Te amo. —

— Cada día más, Nijimura-san. — Se burló pese a que podía leer la vergüenza en sus ojos.

Ambos ya lo sabían, y ya no era necesario excusarse de ninguna otra forma.

 

_Alguna vez nos miramos_

_En una mueca sin fondo nos miramos_

_Separados por unas gradas vacías_

_Bebiendo un café ácido_

_Nuestros caminos se cruzaron como se cruza_

_un gesto en la tormenta de los días inadvertidos_

_Nunca te lo dije_

_pero había llorado_

No se percató del momento en el cual sus besos inocentes habían avanzado a besos húmedos, acompañados de toqueteos indecentes y largos suspiros. Sus bocas se juntaban y entremezclaban, separándose solo para respirar con un hilo plateado aún conectando sus lenguas. Solo hacia falta un vistazo a los ojos del otro para volver a comenzar aquel juego de labios, sintiendo en la mirada contraria un amor, pasión y anhelo que a nadie más le dedicarían.

El toque de las manos del mayor por debajo de su ropa hizo que todo el cuerpo de Seijuurou se derritiera entre sus brazos, comenzando pese a ello a desabrochar la camisa del otro con disimulada impaciencia.

Se colocó sobre el cuerpo del otro sin ningún atisbo de duda, sonriendo de la forma que solo él sabía. El cuerpo de Shuuzou se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, pasando sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo mientras sus caderas se encontraban. La boca de Seijuurou se unió con la suya justo cuando una corriente eléctrica sin precedentes le recorrió el cuerpo.

— Estamos bastante diligentes hoy, ¿no? —

— No pensé que la palabra "diligente" estuviera en tu vocabulario, Nijimura-san. —

Su gesto de irritación y las palabras de queja en su garganta desaparecieron al volver a unir sus labios con los del otro. ¿Cuántos besos llevaban ya? En algún punto de la noche había perdido la cuenta y no tenía intención de retomarla.

Las camisas de ambos cayeron al piso y se perdieron de vista mientras las manos de Shuuzou se entretenían en el cabello suave del menor. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al sentir las manos de Seijuurou finalmente en esa área de su cuerpo, dando una caricia ligera antes de comenzar a deslizar el cierre de su pantalón, despacio y sin ninguna prisa aparente, con su sonrisa de sabelotodo que solo buscaba irritarle.

Pese a eso, le dejó ir a su ritmo. Otro suspiro se le escapó al sentir finalmente el contacto directo de las manos del otro sobre su miembro, esas manos más pequeñas y frías que las suyas. Seijuurou no tardó en bajar mientras sus manos se deslizaban a sus caderas, para mantener cierto control en la situación pese a todo.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios y le acaricio despacio, manteniendo sus miradas conectadas por largo rato antes de sonreír una vez más.

— Hay que tener paciencia en esta vida, Nijimura-san. ¿Lo has olvidado? — 

— Como no empieces de una vez yo-Mghh... —

En menos de un segundo el miembro de Shuuzou se encontró rodeado de la húmeda boca del menor. Sin ninguna molestia en su mirada Seijuurou le llevó hasta el fondo, sin dejar de expresar alegría en su mirada al sentir como todo el cuerpo de Shuuzou se estremecía.

La cabeza de Seijuurou se mecía a un ritmo rápido mientras su lengua ponía especial énfasis en la punta de su miembro, donde pequeñas gotas platinadas comenzaban a aparecer. Los gemidos que Shuuzou se esforzaba por contener no hacían más que aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos de Seijuurou, llevándolo hasta el fondo otra vez sin ningún problema.

¿Cuándo su adorable y puro _kouhai_ se había vuelto tan pecaminoso? Mibuchi seguramente le culparía y no dudaría en soltarle una gran lista de educados improperios en la cara.

Un ruido ahogado escapó de Seijuurou al notar como sus pensamientos parecían estar en algo más además de él, y la sensación de su voz distorsionada al hablar con su miembro aún en el fondo de su garganta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. 

Guiado por un instinto primitivo y el calor que sentía en su pecho, utilizó su mano para jalar el cabello y la cabeza del menor aún más profundo, antes de soltarle un segundo después con arrepentimiento en su mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Fui demasiado brusco? —

— Te preocupas demasiado, Nijimura-san. — ¿Acaso sabía lo que le provocaba cada vez que decía su nombre de aquella forma? Seijuurou tan solo apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas, mirándole con una sonrisa de ternura y ligera vergüenza mientras sus ojos rojizos parecían deslumbrar. — No soy tan delicado como piensas. —

— Pero... —

— Está bien. — Y sin más, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las dirigió a su cabeza. — Si me duele en algún momento o es incómodo te lo haré saber, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —

— ... De acuerdo. —

Sus rodillas flaquearon al sentir los labios enrojecidos de Seijuurou otra vez sobre su miembro, sumado al extra de que en esta ocasión era él quien poseía el control sobre los movimientos del otro. Sin desconectar nunca sus miradas, no podía sino murmurar una mezcla de improperios junto al nombre del menor mientras veía y sentía como sus mejillas se ahuecaban.

En el momento en que la boca del otro comenzó a hacer más presión, jugando a la vez con esa lengua mordaz de la que era tan adicto, Shuuzou finalmente se resignó a dejarse llevar por la situación. Seijuurou sabía que no podía resistirse a él.

Antes de que se percatara se encontraba embistiendo en contra de la garganta de Seijuurou sin compasión alguna.

— ¿Te gusta más de esta forma? —

El fuego en los ojos del otro le respondió. Dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos por la parte trasera de la cabeza de Seijuurou, haciéndole estremecer mientras relajaba aún más su garganta.

El sonido que se escuchaba con cada embestida junto a los ojos llorosos de placer de Seijuurou eran irresistibles y aumentaban aún más el calor de la situación. La saliva hace mucho que se había desbordado de la boca del menor y junto al líquido preseminal de Shuuzou ahora decoraban el rostro del menor.

Pese a que luego de una embestida especialmente fuerte Seijuurou pareció ahogarse, Shuuzou continuó con el movimiento de caderas mientras sujetaba firmemente el cabello del otro, confiando en que al menor atisbo de dolor el menor no dudaría en separarse.

Las manos de Seijuurou se aferraban a sus caderas como si separarse significara la muerte mientras sentía como un escalofríos recorría su cuerpo. Era simplemente irresistible, Seijuurou mirándole desde abajo con añoro, con su rostro aún sucio y sus labios teñidos del mismo rojo que su propio cabello. _Perfecto_ aún en esa situación.

Alcanzó a separar su miembro de la boca de Seijuurou en el momento exacto, unos instantes antes de que el clímax se presentara. Éste no hizo más que mirarlo desconcertado, sin entender el por qué se había detenido cuando faltaban pocos instantes para alcanzar su liberación.

Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios antes de rodear con su brazo la cintura del otro y atraerlo hacia un abrazo apretado. Seijuurou pareció relajarse considerablemente al sentir sus familiares besos en el cuello, suspirando antes de imitarlo con algo más de rudeza.

— ¿Aún no? —

— Aún no. — 

Evitó soltar una risa ante el bufido del otro, esperando un instante más antes de deslizar su mano por la espalda baja de Seijuurou y deleitarse al notar como todo el cuerpo de este tembló ante lo que se aproximaba.

— En el cajón del escritorio... —

— Niño listo. — 

Estiró su brazo hasta el cajón mientras Seijuurou se levantaba para eliminar sus pantalones y ropa interior. En menos de un minuto pudo sentir la forma conocida de la pequeña botella de lubricante y no dudo en sacarla rápidamente para comenzar a abrirla con impaciencia.

Seijuurou no emitió sonido alguno al sentir el líquido frío en los dedos del otro palpando aquel lugar, pero Shuuzou no se perdió el estremecimiento del miembro del otro ni la forma en que sus pupilas parecieron dilatarse.

Permitió que Seijuurou apoyara su cabeza en su cuello mientras sus uñas se clavaban implacables en sus hombros, deleitandose al escuchar los pequeños quejidos del menor al comenzar a deslizar dos dedos en su interior.

Había aprendido con el tiempo que de esa forma le gustaba a Seijuurou, despacio pero brusco. Se concentró en mover sus dedos de aquella forma mientras sonreía al notar como Seijuurou no hacía más que estremecerse y dejar que más gemidos se deslizaran por su boca.

En el momento en el que introdujo un dedo más en el interior del menor, este ya se encontraba completamente deshecho: Sus manos no hacían más que aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras su voz clamaba por algo más que sus dedos. Sin dejar en ningún momento de moverlos, acercó su boca a la del otro para callar sus palabras, continuando con el juego mientras las piernas del otro temblaban.

— ¡Basta...! —

— Aún no, Sei. — Repitió como un mantra antes de soltar un quejido, Seijuurou no había dudado en morder su labio. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es demasiado para ti? —

Seijuurou no respondió con palabras, en su lugar tan solo tomó el miembro del mayor entre sus manos a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro justo en el oído de Shuuzou, deslizando luego su lengua en el lóbulo de este sin pudor alguno y haciendo que dejara escapar un vergonzoso gemido que negaría a toda costa luego.

Volteó las posiciones, encorvando su espalda para colocar las piernas de Seijuurou por encima de sus hombros. El sudor perlado que resplandecía en las pieles de ambos no hacia más que aumentar el calor de la situación. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, y el menor tan solo asintió con un ligero ceño fruncido antes de pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Shuuzou.

Acercó lentamente sus cuerpos, hundiendo su miembro en la entrada del otro sin desviar nunca sus miradas. Los rostros de ambos se contrajeron, pero en ningún momento perdieron el contacto cálido de los ojos del otro, donde todos sus sentimientos parecían arremolinarse.

Una lágrima se deslizó de los ojos cristalinos del menor al sentir como Shuuzou comenzaba a moverse lentamente, sin poder resistirse más ante la emoción del momento. ¿Alguna vez había logrado no llorar durante el acto? Probablemente no.

Era suficiente con sentir la mirada de cariño de Shuuzou, acompañada por su toque delicado y expresión desesperada al tomarle de aquella forma para que todas las barreras que Seijuurou tan pacientemente había construido se esfumaran en un segundo. En aquel momento no importaba ser un Akashi, ni la escuela, ni el futuro que amenazaba con volver a separarles.

Solo eran ellos dos. Y solo eso bastaba para darle una felicidad inconmensurable.

Su boca fue atacada por la lengua del otro para devolverle a la realidad y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba con las piernas estrechadas fuertemente en la espalda de Shuuzou, buscando que el contacto entre ambos disminuyera lo menos posible. Su asentimiento mudo le dio al mayor la señal para comenzar a establecer un ritmo áspero, golpeando sus caderas sin miedo a dejar marcas en su piel.

Los múltiples jadeos y sacudidas de sus cuerpos aumentaron a la vez que Shuuzou continuaba con las embestidas. Una súplica desmedida se escapó de la boca de Seijuurou al sentir como el miembro del otro comenzaba a rozar lo más profundo de su cuerpo, haciendo que involuntariamente sus caderas se levantarán para sentir aún más los movimientos de Shuuzou en su interior.

Los ruidos húmedos y las caderas de Shuuzou hundiéndose en las suyas poco a poco fueron perdiendo presencia mientras la vista de Seijuurou comenzaba a nublarse. Shuuzou no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, sintiendo como un fuego del mismo color que los ojos del otro le recorría el cuerpo y sus oídos zumbaban sin remedio.

La voz de Seijuurou comenzó a agitarse más al sentir como los movimientos de Shuuzou se volvían cada vez más frenéticos, con una intensidad que le hizo ver blanco al momento siguiente de observar la sonrisa dulce en los ojos del otro y escuchar sus palabras.

Un ruido ahogado y un último sobresalto fue todo lo que sintió Shuuzou antes de ver como los ojos de Seijuurou se cerraban. Tragó duro y no dudo en aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas a la vez que unía su boca con la de Seijuurou. 

No pudo resistir más al ver abrirse los ojos llenos de luz del menor unos segundos después, justo cuando una corriente eléctrica sin precedentes le recorrió el cuerpo. Con una última sacudida, sintiendo el interior de Seijuurou apretarse a la vez que torcía su cadera una vez más para facilitar la penetración, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, y con un suspiró final llegó a su cúspide.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha, Shuuzou se acercó para un último beso casto antes de retirarse de su interior. Su cuerpo cayó tendido junto al de Seijuurou mientras ambos intentaban tranquilizar sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Sus manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y rodearon el cuerpo del otro casi a la vez, aún embriagados y aturdidos por el placer. Los ojos difusos de Seijuurou tan solo se estrecharon una vez más antes de soltar una risa que se escuchó como la más hermosa melodía en los ojos de Shuuzou.

Antes ni siquiera hubiera soñado con poder escucharle reír de esa forma, ahora, aún abrumado hasta la médula, no podía sino deleitarse y sonreír a la vez. Su garganta estaba seca y sus músculos cansados, pero aún así se levantó dispuesto a buscar una toalla para limpiar sus cuerpos. Por suerte o desgracia, Seijuurou lo detuvo antes de poder alejarse más.

— Quédate aquí... —

Y sabía que aquellas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que representaban en ese momento.

Así que esta vez no dudó en tomar la mano de Seijuurou y estrechar su cuerpo con el suyo.

Esta vez no habría arrepentimientos, y no permitiría que se repitieran los mismos errores del pasado.

Prometió eso en su interior.


End file.
